madaras daughter
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: sakura was not born a haruno but a uchiha...so what happens when her father sends her out to bring her cousin itachi into the akatsuki the organization in witch her father is the leader of... well read and find out cause i'm not telling you :p *ch.3 is fixed people sorry about that*
1. Chapter 1

13 years ago a uchiha girl was born with light pink hair and green eyes that had a black tint to them. when the girl was born she did not make a sound. her father who was the uchiha was very proud of his daughters emotionless her mother on the other hand (who was forced to have the uchihas child) did not make it when she had given birth to the child. the father of the child took the little girl from a Amegakure medic nin and held the infant in his arms

"madara-sama what will you name the girl"

the medic nin asked

"sakura her name shall be uchiha sakura"

the medic nodded and ran out of the room to fill out the childs birth certificate. as madara stood there with baby sakura in his arms and smiled a little

"sakura you will be as powerful as me made even more"

madara said under his breath and then his face went serious

"this i will assure"

_**~13 years later~**_

sakura had just had her 13th birthday and was now walking into her fathers office

"you called father"

sakura said stopping right in front of a long meeting table

"yes, i need you to go on a mission for me"

when madara had said that sakura had not shown any reaction even though it was her first mission

"and this mission i will have to go on, what must i do"

madara smirked at his daughter

"why in such a hurry sakura do you not like being with your father anymore"

sakura shook her head at his question

"it is not that father but i do wish that you would just tell me already so i can get it over with you now how much i hate to wait father"

sakura said getting a little mad at her father for wasting so much time

"ah yes you are the impatient type very well i will tell you. you are to go and escort itachi uchiha back here to the akatsuki"

sakura noted her eyebrows together in confusion

"father this itachi is he the one that killed the rest"

"yes he is the one that killed the rest of the clan but that is of the past and you will bring him here to me understood"

sakura nodded and began to walk out

"oh and sakura do tell him that you're his cousin on the way here"

"yes father"

was all sakura said before closing the door and walking into the hallway

"sakura where are you off to"

a man with bright orange spiky hair, a lot of piercings, and rinnegan eyes asked as he saw her walking to the door

"father has sent me to go and bring uchiha itachi here to the akatsuki pein-san"

pein nodded and walked into his office which was smaller than her fathers. sakura walked out of the base and went jumping/running through the trees all the way to the outskirts of konohagakure to find this itachi guy

'SAKURA HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND HIM IN THESE FUCKING WOODS'

sakuras inner self yell

'i don't know just look for a guy that had black hair and the sharingan or just black eyes'

'WHATEVER OH AND ANOTHER THING SOMEONES ABOUT A MILE OR TWO UPHADE OF US'

'damn it inner you couldn't have told me this sooner'

sakura yelled in her mind why stopping to sense who chakra it was

'SAKURA THATS UCHIHA CHAKRA'

'i know this inner and i also now that if it's outside the village that means that it has to be itachi'

'AND IF IT ISN'T THEN WHAT DO WE DO'

'kill them after all the rest of the clan was killed by itachi because fathers and the anbu root leaders orders so whats the difference'

'BUT THERE STILL FAMILY'

'that we never knew, now shut the hell up and leave me alone'

inner sakura stuck out her tongue before disappearing back into sakura's mind

'baka'

she thought before running towards the chakara. once sakura was close unufe for her eternal mangekyo sharingan to reach

'GOOD THIS DAD PUT US IN THAT GENJUTSU ABOUT US KILLING SASORI'

'inner go away i'm trying to focus on this person's chakra'

'FINE YOU'RE NO FUN ANYWAYS'

sakura shook her head why never taking her eyes off of the chakara. as sakura slowly jumped from tree to tree coming closer to the chakra until she could see the person perfectly. the man had long black hair and the mangekyo sharingan

'this has to be him'

sakura thought jumping down to the ground and releasing some of her chakra. immediately the man went into fighting stands

"show yourself i know you're there"

the man yelled before sakura appeared before his eyes red mixed with green

"helow uchiha itachi i'm am here to take you to the akatsuki"

itachi squinted his eyes a little

"hn they sent a little girl to take me"

itachi said in an emotionless voice. when he had said that sakuras eye twitched

"i'm the same age as you baka"

sakura yelled activating her eternal mangekyo sharingan again. itachis eyes widened

"you're a uchiha b-but how i killed all of them besides sasuke and madara"

sakura smirked

"well father did tell me to explain this to you so here it goes. i uchiha sakura am the daughter of uchiha madara and i have the same amount of power as him so tell me itachi what's my little cousin like"

sakuras smirk had disappeared when itachi put up his emotionless face again

"hn"

itachi said before walking away. sakura rolled her eyes

"hey baka i'm the only one who knows how to get there you might not what to leave me behind"

sakura yelled running after him

'I HATE HIM'

inner commented as sakura took off

'ya so do i'


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry it isn't that long...**_

as sakura and itachi raised through the woods on the way to the hideout sakura had signed five ambu chakras

"itachi you have company"

sakura said turning and looking at him

"hn"

sakura rolled her eyes

"we need to take care of them or lose them before we get to the hideout i don't think father and pein-sama would be happy that ambu found us"

sakura said still running through the trees with itachi by her side. itachi sighed inwards

"very well we will eliminate them"

itachi said stopping and turning around sakura did the same but she was a branch behind him. sakura and itachi both activated there sharingans and right when they did that five ambu alert came right in front of them

"uchiha itachi you are under arrest for the murder of the uchiha clan"

the captain of the sqwad yelled but before he could say anything else one of the others spoke up

"captain the girl with the pink hair that's behind itachi has the sharingan and a akatsuki cloak on"

he said pointing to sakura

"ya your point is"

sakura said in a bored tone

all the ambu said nothing they just stared at her and sakura sighed before she appeared behind them and stabbed them one by one in lighting speed and before someone could blink sakura was back by itachi side with a little blood on her face

"can we leave now"

"hn"

was all itachi said before taking off again

"will you stop doing that"

sakura yelled going after him again. once sakura and itachi reached the hideout sakura was met by pein and konan

"what do you two want"

sakura ordered and walked up to them with itachi walking beside her with a emotionless face on

"madara ordered us to introduce the akatsuki and his partner to him"

kohnan answered. sakura rolled her eyes

"whatever tell father that i'll be in the training room'

sakura walked away from the three and left to the training room to practice her jutsus and weapon acrasey. after about 3 minutes of practicing madara walked through the door very angry

"uchiha sakura get over here this instant"

madar ordered. sakura dropped the weapon in her hand and walked over to him

"yes father"

madara glared at her angrily before he began to speak

"yes sakura didn't i tell you to introduce itachi to his partner kisame"

"no father you said that i was to tell itachi that i was his cousin and show him my eye and i did just that"

"well now i'm telling you so get to it"

madara yelled the last part than walked out of the room and into his office, sakura sighed when her father had left

'alright so now i have to take itachi to meet fish face, great just great'

sakura thought before walking out of the room to go find itachi. sakura had found itachi in the kitchen with sasori

"itachi i have to take you to meet you new partner kisame so come on oh and sasori could you do me a favor and take that creepy puppet you made a few years back for me and fix it i broke it why playing with it sorry"

sasori sighed and walked away to go and get the demolished puppet from sakuras room why sakura lead itachi into the living room were kisame was usually at watching t.v

"hey fish face"

sakura said stepping in between kisame and the t.v screen

"meet your new partner uchiha itachi, itachi this is hosshigaku kisame your new partner"

sakura said pointing to kisame

"there now i can leave"

sakura said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok i fixed it sorry again about sasori i was thinking of i nother fanfiction i'm working on that will be posted latter in this month or the next...**

as sakura walked down the dark hallway after introducing itachi & kisame. as she neared her bedroom door pein stopped her from opening the door by putting his hand on her shoulder

"what is it pain i'm tired and want to go to bed"

"madara-sama wants to see you in his office right away"

as sakura sighed she turned around to see pein had already left

'damn i can't get five seconds to myself today can i'

'NOPE NOW LETS GO FATHER WON'T BE HAPPY IF WE'RE LATE AND I DON'T WANT TO RE-RIGHT ALL THOSE SCROLLS AGAIN REMEMBER THE PAPER CUTS'

sakuras eye twitched at the memory of her bloody hand that was covered in little scratches from opening and closing more than 2,000 ninja scrolls and re-copping them onto a new scroll, that day her hand had looked like it was cut by kisame's sword samehada.

'god don't remind me"

as sakura started down the dark hallway again this time on her way to her father's office she noticed that one of the newer members were leaning up against the wall. he had long shaggy red hair that went down to his shoulders, sakura couldn't see the color of his eyes because they were closed. sakura could tell that he was a new member due to the fact that she had never seen him before and he had the akatsuki cloak and ring on.

'i wonder who that new member is'

sakura thought as she walking past him. as she entered madaras office, she saw that madara had the back of his dark red leather office chair to her

"you called for me father"

she said standing in front of his cherry wood desk that was filled with papers

'honestly father will never learn how to be organized will he'

'HOW NOWS MADEY ONE DAY HE WILL SURPRISE US BY HAVING HIS OFFICE IN ORDER FOR ONCE'

'i highly doubt that inner anyway shut up father is about to speak'

as sakura thought that madara turned his chair back around and faced her. he sat his elbows down on the desk and intertwined his fingers together under his chin

"yes sakura i need you to go on a two year mission do you expect"

sakura nodded knowing that she didn't even have a choice in the matter

"good"

he said before sighing and closing his eyes, when he opened the back up a second later his look was stern

"you will be sent to konohagakure to spy on the kyuubi host you are to not allow them to now that you are uchiha and you are to go by the name haruno sakura understood"

sakura nodded

"yes father anything else"

shook his head before pulling out a scroll from the top draw on the desk and laying it at the top of the desk

"everything else you need to know will be in this the scroll"

sakura nodded again and picked up the scroll, and started to leave when she remembered something. she turned around to see her father still looking at her

"um father"

sakura said turning around again to face him

"that new member with the red hair what's his name"

madara blinked before answering her

"his name is Akasuna no Kirai he's sasori's younger brother, was that all you wanted to ask me sakura"

he asked. sakura nodded and left closing the dark metal double doors behind her

'so his name is Kirai i wonder what type of jutsus he uses'

'I DON'T KNOW BUT DAMN IS HE CUTE'

as soon as inner said that sakuras face heated up alittle

'baka you don't even know him he could be a fucking battle crazy person like kisame or worse a cannibal like zetsu….oh kami please let there not be another zetsu in the akatsuki'

sakura thought before prayed to the gods on the last part. when sakura was done with her thoughts she noticed that someone behind her. sakura turned around only to come face to face with the redhead she was just thinking about

"uh hi your Kirai right, the new member to akatsuki"

Kirai glared at her and nodded

"well i'm uchiha sakura nice to meet you"

sakura said holding out her hand. sakura looked at her outstretched hand and then back to her. for a few seconds there was silence. sakura stilled had her hand stretched out to to Kirai and a huge smiled but as the scores went by and he made no movement to shake her hand, she pulled her hand back to her side with her happy expression turning to pissed off one, sakura pulled her hands into a fist, sakura was about to yelled when Kirai spoke

"could you move i need to go and get my partner and i don't like to keep people waiting"

Kirai said in an annoyed voice. sakuras eye twitched a little, and before Kirai new what was happening sakura had connected her fist with his face =, and had sent him flying into the wall

"and i don't like little pricks that think they can ignore me and then talk to me like i'm an annoying pests"

sakura yelled walking over to Kirai and grabbed him by the collar of his akatsuki cloak , and pulling him up so they were eye to eye

"don't think for a second that just because my father allowed you into the akatsuki i won't kill you"

sakura said throating him into a wall like a rag doll, and then walking into her room to pack and read the scroll for her two year mission. Kirai's back hit the wall making a huge cracking sound, as he slid down onto the ground he eyes were wide

'damn'

was all Kirai could think about sakura. as sakura finished packing she sat on her on queen sized bed that was decorated with black silk blankets and dark red pillows. the rest of her room was decorated with black walls and many weapons, such as swords and shadow shuriken that were hanging on the walls why scythes and other very large, and heavy weapons were in corners of the room, some kunin, throwing stars, and ninja scrolls/books were laying on top of the small oak wood desk that sat right under a window that looked out over Amegakure. there were three doors in her room one was leading to the dark hallway, that door was painted dark red, the door that was painted dark blake like her walls led into a huge bathroom that had a small hot spring in it, and the last door was painted light gray, that door led to a huge walk in closet that was full of ninja clothes and more weapons such as bows and kusarigama. by far sakura had one of the best rooms in the akatsuki the only other room that was bigger than hers was peins, her fathers room was connected to his office so sakura never really counted his room to be a bedroom. as sakura read the scroll she found that when she got she was to be the hidden rains kage's litter sister

'well thats technically true seeing how me and pein are like brother and sister'

sakura thought before she continued reading. according to the scroll she was sent to the hidden leaf because her brother wanted her to get the best ninja training there and also because he thought she would be safer there so that his enemies wouldn't capture me and make me a hostage. when sakura had read that she let out a small laugh

'ya right me hostage'

'I KNOW RIGHT BUT HEY DON'T FORGET THIS IS A MISSION WE HAVE TO STAY IN CHARACTER WHEN WE GET THERE'

'ya i know inner we have been going to missions since we were 6 years old baka'

inner stuck out her tongue and disappeared back into the darkness of her mind. sakura continued to read her scroll until she had completely memorized it. once sakura did she unsealed the bottom drew of her desk and place the scroll inside, there were thousands of other scrolls in the drew that look exactly like the one that had been place in there. as sakura closed and the drew and sealed it a knock was heard at her door

"come in"

sakura said turning away from the desk and looked at pein who was standing in the door frame

"it's time for you deparcher sakura"

pein said. sakura nodded and grabbed her bag which had clothes, weapons, and other necessary items in it. as sakura walked closer to pein she gave him a sisterly huge

"don't let the fish in my room why i'm gone alright"

pein nodded why hugging her back. once they separated sakura smiled at him and walked passed him on her way to the front door of the hideout. as sakura walked into the living room she saw that only kisame in there on the black leather couch watch **_silence of the lambs_** on the flat screen t.v

"see ya in two years fish face"

kisame paused the movie and looked at her with a smile

"don't get in any trouble pinky without us there you'll be screwed"

sakura rolled her eyes why kisame laugh

"whatever fish face"

she said before unsealing the entrance to the hideout. once sakura was finished sealing the the huge rock that hide the entrance sakura ran straight out of Amegakure, she had stopped for a brief second on a hill that was at least a mile or two away from the hidden rain, she turned around and looked at the village she was raised in, and smiled

"see you in two years"

sakura said under her breath before continuing to hidden leaf.


	4. Chapter 4

**it's up enjoy oh **

**sakura: rin-chan why do i have to be put in a team with that annoying cousin of mine**

**because i said so now on to the story...**

* * *

><p>As Sakura came closer to the hidden leaf she felt three very strong chakra signatures, so she did what she always did activated her sharingan<p>

'the hokage and two ambu interesting'

sakura thought before deactivating them. As Sakura jumped off a branch and landed in front of the hokage she bowed to the old man

"it's a horror to have the hokage himself wait for me"

sakura said. the old man just smiled

"Sakura-hime the horror is mine to see the sister the amekage"

(didn't know the real name for the rain kage or if there even is one, so i chose this one ok)

the hokage said and bowed a little, as did the anbu that were guarding him. as the hokage stood straight again he smiled

"know sakura-hime please come with me i must see you abilets"

sakura nodded and followed the hokage with the two anbu behind both of them. after a few hours the hokage told her that if she wanted she could go into ambu right away but sakura refused she wanted to be in the same class as other kids her age were in. the hokage told her it was fine and assigned her to team 7 with uchiha sasuke and uzumaki naruto. as Sakura woke up the next morning she looked around her new bedroom. it was a small bedroom that had the walls painted white, it had a small one person bed with white sheets that had a sakura tree on it, there was one window with long white curtains, and there was a desk that was on the other wall there was only two doors in her bedroom on lead to the living room why the other lead to a small walk in closet.

'well this is a major change from my room back home"

'YA AND IT AIN'T A GOOD ONE EITHER, I MEAN YOU THINK THEY WOULD AT LEAST GIVE US A BIGGER APARTMENT THAN THIS SORRY EXCUSE'

inner complained why sakura got out of bed and walked to the small kitchen that only had a stove, fridge, and a few counters and shelves

'inner shut up it's fine decides we're only here for two years'

sakura yelled at inner. once sakura was in the kitchen she opened a convert to find some instant rommen

'well at least we have some food'

sakura thought as she heated hot water. once sakura had finished her unhealthy breakfast she went and took a nice hot shower, after that she got dressed in a small black bustier with fishnet sleeves, and a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings. to finish off the outfit she put on a pair of 3in ninja high heel studded ninja boots. sakura walked into the living room where she put all her weapons she took with her at after getting dressed. as Sakura stared at her many kusarigamas she had brought, she decided to go with the one that had the 20ft. length chain on it. Sakura wrapped the extra chain around her waist and put the ends with the weapon on it into a pouch that she had customized for her kusarigamas

'ok i think thats it right'

"YEP NOW LETS GO SEE OUR NEW TEAM'

sakura smirked as she closed the door to her new apartment and locked it before running down the strait to the training ground that the anbu had shown her when she first arrived. as sakura came closer to the training ground she saw a man with white spiked hair and most of his face covered except for his left eye

' hatake kakashi the copy nin so he's my teacher'

sakura thought before stopping and walking into view of her new team

'ok time to play the nice girl'

sakura thought why she put on a face smile

"hi is this team 7"

sakura asked as sweet as she could

"ah you must be my new student haruno sakura the amekages little sister correct"

"hai and you must be hatake kakashi correct"

"hai"

kakashi said smiling under his mask

"alright you two introduce yourself"

kakashi ordered why slamming one hand on a spiky blonde haired boy with blue eyes and whiskers and another boy with black hair that was spiked in the back and black eyes

"hn uchiha sasuke"

the black haired boy said

"hi sakura-chan i'm uzumaki naruto and i'm going to be hokage someday"

the blonde yelled and slammed his thumb into his chest

'the kyuubi container, my annoying cousin, and the copy nin.. this is going to be interesting team don't you think inner'

'INTERESTING AND FUN CHA"

inner yelled jumping into the air why she pumped her fists into the air. Sakura rolled her eyes inward why still keeping her face smile on

"it's nice to meet you naruto-kun sasuke-kun"

sakura said why walking up to the two

"sakura"

kakashi sai and sakura looked at him

"hai sensei"

"before we begin to train i want you to tell us your likes, dislikes, and dreams, sasuke and naruto both had to do this"

sakura nodded and thought for a second

"i like almost everything and i dislike unloyal ninja and my dream is to become amekage that why i can continue to make amegakure better just like my nii-san is doing"

Sakura said why she thought that thought

'well i don't like anything besides the akatsuki and my dream is to help my father and pein-sama rule'

'YA AND THINK ABOUT WHAT THEY WOULD SAY IF YOU TOLD THEM THAT'

Sakura ignored inners comment and kept listening to her siensa explain what they were going to do

"all three of you are to spare with each other and the last one standing can skip todays training understand"

"hai sensei"

Sakura and Naruto said why sasuke 'hm' ed


	5. Chapter 5

**two in one day fuck i'm on a role today**

**sakura: ya keep telling your self that rin**

**shut up sakura ... anyway onto the story... oh and i don't own naruto just saying wish i did though**

* * *

><p>"alright start"<p>

kakashi yelled as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

sakura grabbed her kusarigama and unwrapped it in like a millisecond

"ready guys, lets see what the leaf can do"

sakura yelled throating the side of her kusarigama that she wasn't holding on the ground by her

"you're going down sakura-chan"

naruto yelled before doing some hand signs

"shadow clone jutsu"

naruto yelled before 40 of him appeared. sakura smirked and started to swing her weapon around her head, as the clone narutos tried to jump on her they disappeared one by one because they kept getting hit by her kusarigama

"is that really all you can do-"

"fire ball jutsu"

sasuke yelled cutting off sakuras scents. as fire balls started to rain down on her sakura quickly stopped swinging her weapon and dodge the fireballs with east, in fact it looked like she was dancing with the jutsu

"sasuke"

sakura said why she kept dodging them, but then she disappeared and ended up behind sasuke in mid air

"you have to try better"

sakura wrapped the weapon chain around the two of them making his back hit her chest. as they fell sakura flipped them upside down so that both of there heads were aimed towards the ground, once that was done sakura started to spin upside down really fast, and when there heads hit the ground it left a huge hole and in the center was sasuke who was knocked out next to sakura who was standing with her weapon wrapped back around her waist and a smirk on her face, and her right hand on her hip

"so Naruto it's just us now"

sakura said before naruto ran at her with a kunai

"i'm going to win sakura-chan"

naruto yelled why he tried to attack her but sakura dodged it with right side of the kusarigama

"sorry naruto but i don't think you can"

sakura said as she jumped up flipping in mid air and landing behind naruto, and giving him a kick to the head that sent him flying up into the air, and as he went falling down and was about to hit the ground sakura did a flip kick and made him hit the ground harder on his face. When Sakura stood back up she was standing on the other side of naruto smirking, and looking at both of the unconscious boy

"looks like i win"

sakura said shrugging

"kakashi-sensai we're done"

sakura yelled looking around only to find that his chakra was no where in the area

'where the hell did he go'

sakura thought as she jumped out of the hole. Sakura let out a annoying 'hump' and fell on the ground sitting indian style

'well if he isn't here might as well meditate some'

sakura thought before beginning her meditation. after about an hour of meditation kakashi finally came back but this time with a ita ita paradise book, and when sakura saw that she jumped up and grabbed kakashi by the collar of his shirt

"you left us for a fucking porn book"

sakura yelled making kakashis sweet drop

"uh sakura you uh see i was uh helping this lady ya and uh she gave me um some money and well uh the bookstore was right there so i well-"

kakashi was cut off when sakura punched him in the face

"i don't like liers kakashi-sensai"

sakura said in a deadly voci and kakashi could have sworn that sakuras hair started to fly up and flames of anger came out of the ground in the background. just then kakashi was saved when naruto started to yell from the hole

"no fair how did sakura-chan beat us"

naruto yelled as him and sasuke jumped out of the hole

"shut up usuratonkachi"

"what did you say tema"

"both of you shut the hell up"

sakura yelled, her already short temper was now hanging by a thread

'i'm so fucking tempted to bring out susanoo inner'

'DO IT I WON'T STOP YOU THERE DRIVING ME INSANE TO'

sakura smirked inside at how inner even agreed with her, but she knew she couldn't because then she would have to deal with her father and that made a shiver run down her spine, so sakura did the only way she knew how to calm herself down she which was by breaking things and seeing how she couldn't break her teams boans she settled for a fet trees. as Sakura did that the others were training for the rest of the day. Once sasuke and naruto were done training and sakura was clamped down naruto came running up to her

"sakura-chan want to come and get some ramen with kakashi-sensai, me, and the tema"

naruto asked/yelled. sakura shook her head

"sorry naruto madey next time but right now i need to get back to my apartment i really need to clean my weapons today day made next time k"

sakura said with a sweet face smile on. naruto nodded and ran back to sasuke to tell him that it was just going to be just the two of them and kakashi. as sakura watched naruto run to sasuke she began to think

'i really shouldn't get too close to him, but then again i need to know his weakness'

'AH DON'T SWEAT IT SAKURA WELL GET TO IT EVENTUALLY BUT FOR RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THEM I CAN FEEL ZETSUS CHAKRA HE MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL US'

sakura nodded before yelling to her team

"hey guys see ya around i need to leave and get my weapons out see ya"

sakura waved to them and ran to her apartment which wasn't that far away from the training grounds. once sakura got there and walked inside a guy that was half black and half white, had short green hair, and yellow eyes with a venus fly trap around his head appeared out of the ground

"zetsu i could have been caught if i didn't sense your chakar"

sakura said before zetsu bowed to her

"sorry sakura-hime i'll be more careful next time"

sakura rolled her eyes at the 'home' part, she really hated when people put that after her name sure she was the daughter of madara but she wasn't fucking rolety and if she was she didn't want to be

"yes well what is it you want, i know you didn't just come here to talk with me"

zetsu nodded and began to speak

"MADARA-SAMA told us TO TELL YOU that we have captured the 2 tails"

sakura nodded

"anything else zetsu"

zetsu shook his head

"alright you can leave now"

sakura said. zetsu bowed before he started to disappear into the wooden floor

'god he freaks me out especially when he talks'

'YA ONE MINUTE THE WHITE SIDELL TALK AND THEN THE BLACK SIDE AND NOT TO MENTION HE EATS PEOPLE'

'yep the one and only akatsuki member i'm completely freaked out by'

'AGREED'


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone i'm back :)**

**sakura: grate **

**:( what's that supposed to mean **

**sasuke: _ noothinng**

**fine do the fanfic. yourself *walks away***

**sakura: *sighs* victoria-chan doesn't own naruto...so ya to the story**

* * *

><p>As Sakura woke up to her alarm clock going off and birds chirping outside her window<p>

'god i hate birds there so damn annoying'

sakura thought as she rolled out of bed. as Sakura stretched she saw her reflection the the mirror she had put up last night, her long pink hair was flying in all sorts of directions and all she had on was a black tank top and a pair of black silk underwear

"god i look like a fucking slut with rabies"

sakura said as she walked into the bathroom

'YA AND U ACT LIKE ONE TO'

inner commented witch made sakuras eye twitch

'baka that means ur one two'

sakura thought, and when inner didn't have a come back for it she smirked. after sakura took a shower, comed her hair, and put on her black and pink bra and pink underwear she walked back into her room and got out a black mine skirt that went mid thigh, a pair of fishnet tights, and a dark green crop top bustier with fingerless fish net gloves that went to her wrists. on her way out Sakura grabbed kunai, throwing stars, and two metal folding fans that were as sharp as kunai, one fan had a yeng and yang sign on it why the other had a sakura flower on it, madara had given her both of them for her 5th birthday. As Sakura walked to the training ground she saw sasuke and a girl hanging on him, the girl had blue eyes, and long blond hair that was up in a high ponytail, the girl wore a purple ninja outfit.

'DAMN IS SHE RELATED TO DEIDARA CUZ THEY COULD BE FUCKING TWINS'

'tell me about it'

Sakura thought as she came closer to sasuke and the girl, Sakura looked at them both and placed a hand on her hip and smirked a little

"aww look at the cute couple"

Sakura joked knowing full well that sasuke was pissed off at the girl hanging on him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and 'hn'd before yanking the girl off his arm and walking away. the girls face was sad for a second and then she turned her attention to Sakura

"hey forehead"

she yelled causing Sakuras eye to twitch a little

"stay away from Sasuke-kun he's mine"

Sakura glared at the girl

"i have a name pig"

Sakura said trying to hide the anger in her voice but it was no use she hated when people made fun of her forehead and usually when they did they were dead in second, but this time Sakura couldn't kill the little pest due to her mission, and if she failed her mission her father would make her suffer big time.

"why you little bitch do you know who i am, i'm ino Yamanaka the heiress to the yamanaka clan"

Ino said with a bit of a snobbish attitude

'oh wow really well i'm sakura uchiha the second strongest uchiha thats ever lived and apparently the princes of an evil organization built of s-class criminals that my father madara uchiha is the leader to, but hey you the yamanaka airess and way more powerful than i am'

Sakura thought sarcastically making her inner-self just burst out laughing

"your point is all your clan has is a mind transfer jutsu thats not even that impressive"

sakura said still glaring daggers into ino

"why you little bitch"

Ino yelled getting reading to slap her across the face but sakura was to fast and caught her hand and twisted it behind her back

"you should be happy you're not dead pig cause if this was the rain village i would have killed you and my brother would have allowed it, but sadly it's not and you rules forbid me from killing so be lucking"

Sakura threatened before letting go of Ino and walking away. As Sakura finally got to the training ground she saw Naruto and Sasuke arguing, and sighed why walking up to them

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"tem-"

before Naruto could finish the word Sakura slapped him upside the head and yelled

"why the hell are you two doing and where the hell is kakashi-sensei"

Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his head

"oww Sakura-chan that really hurt"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at sasuke

"well"

Sakura demanded and sasuke just 'hn'd

'god damn it why the hell does he have to be a mine Itachi huh'

'I DON'T KNOW MADE BECAUSE THATS HOW THE CLAN RAISED HIM'

'well if it is then i'm so fucking glad i was never realised there and Itachi killed them'

Sakura thought and inner just nodded

"well if no one is going to tell me what the hell was going on then ill just fucking beat it out of you both"

Sakura yelled getting reading to punch Sasuke and Naruto in the face when Kakashi appeared behind her and grabbed both of her wrists

"now now Sakura you can't do that after all we have a mission today and we need Naruto and Sasuke to not be in the hospital"

Kakashi said with a smile and let go of sakuras hands. sakura turned around and faced him with a pissede of expretion on her face

"and where the hell were you sensei"

Sakura yelled crossing her arms over her chest and glared at Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head

"yell you see there was this um lady who well dropped her groceries and well i couldn't just you know leave her there"

Kakashi said and laughed a little. Sakura just narrowed her eyes

"Kakashi-sensei didn't i say i hated lieyers"

Kakashi gave Sakura a neveis laughed and then clapped his hand

"ok well time to go and get that mission right Naruto"

before Sakura could argue about him changing the subject Naruto jumped up and yell 'yes finally a real mission'. Sakura sighed and began to walk towards the hokage tower with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone i'm back :)**

**sakura: ok why must you do this every single time you start your FF**

**because i can and i like talking telling people like this **

**itachi: since when do you talk**

**ITACHI-KUN *jumps and huges itachi* where the hell have you been itachi-kun**

**itachi: hiding **

***looks up with puppy dog eyes* why**

**itachi: *sighs* victoria-chan dose not own naruto *tries to push me off***

* * *

><p>"Kakashi you and your team are to escort a man named Tazuna to the hidden mist unharmed understood"<p>

the hokage said in an authoritative voice.

"yes hokage-sama"

team 7 said all together before walking out to get ready to meeting Tazuna at the village gate. when everyone was ready to go Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting at the gate with Tazuna

"hey Sakura-chan isn't the rai part of mist seeing how they both have something to do with water"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna looked at Naruto like he was the most stupid person alive before Sakura slapped him upside the head

"you baka my village and the mist are two different place rain has never been part or the rain and my brother and me would die before we're apart of the mist"

Sakura yelled and Tazuna laughed a little

"what does a little girl that looks like she wouldn't even last a second in a real fight now about the mist and rain"

when Tazuna said that Sakura lost it, and before anyone could blink Sakura was behind Tauna with one of her kuni against the back of his neck

"you wanna say that again old man cause i'm a hundred percent sure that i could kill you right now and walk away"

"y-you wouldn't y-you supposed to protect me your hokage ordered it"

Sakura laughed a little and shook her head

"my kage never once ordered me to protect you, besides didn't you hear Naruto i'm not from leaf i'm from rain and my brother only ordered me to be here to stay safe not to protect some stupid mist civil-"

before Sakura could finish her sentence Kakashi appeared behind her and pulled both of her arms behind her without hurting the man

"Sakura what do you think you're doing we are supposed to keep the man safe not kill him"

Kakashi said with a frown under his mask. Sakura pulled out of Kakashis grip and walked away cursing under her breath. Kakashi closed his one eye and shook his head and sighed when he opened his eye again he looked at his team and tazuna

"alright lets go we have a long way and remember our mission is to keep him safe"

Naruto, and Sasuke nodded why Sakura just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. As Sakura and the rest walked down the road that lead out of fire country they walked passed a puddel

'thats weird inner did it rain at all today'

'NO I DON'T THINK SO'

'then why was there a puddle back there'

'I DON'T KNOW MAYBE SOMEONE SPILLED A BUCKET OR WATER OR SOMETHING'

'no it would have dried up by now if someone did i think this is more than a simple escort mission'

'YA LETS KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANY CHAKRA'

Sakura nodded inwards before she sensed it three hidden chakra signatures

'inner you since it too'

'YEP WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO SAKURA'

'act like we don't know anything and see if they could injure the kyuubi container and take him back to father'

'THAT WON'T WORK GIRL REMEMBER HE WANTS NARUTO LASTLY'

'damn i forgot oh well we'll still not say anything'

Sakura told inner before continuing walking. After a few minutes of walking the ninjas that Sakura had noticed ambushed them

'TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH'

Sakura smirked a little before grabbing her folding fans

'alright let get this over with'

right when Kakashi was about to attack the mist missing nin Sakura was right behind them

"i may hate the fucking old man but hey i have to keep him safe so die"

Sakura said with a bored voice before slicing one missing nins head off and then throwing kunai at the others killing them instantly. it was an understatement to say that Kakashi and the others were surprised. As Sakura looked at the others she smiled

"well are we leaving we need to take tazuna to the land of waves in mist"

Kakashi cleared his throat to get the others attention and looked at tazuna

"yes well before we do that you're going to tell us what that really was about Tauna because those were missing nins and not some banditas"

After a while Tazuna finally explained why the ninjas attacked them was because of the build his was building and how it would help the land of waves, and how this guy didn't want it to be built.

~time skip~

As they entered the land of waves Sakura noticed that this place was covered in fear

'they're all scared of someone here'

'YA I MEAN IT HITS YOU RIGHT WHEN YOU ENTER'

Sakura nodded inwards before walking off with the others to Tazuna's house. Once they got there Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke made plans to go with tazuna to the bridge tomorrow and keep an eye on him. So the next morning Sakura woke up and got dressed in a small white kimono that went mid thigh and was tied together with a small gold obi, you could easily see the white bandages that were wrapped around her chest and and the small black shorts that ended just a little bit lower than her kimono. Sakura wore her in a very low ponytail and was tied at the bottom of her hair with a blue ribbon. She grabbed both her fans and all her kuni and throwing stars, and went downstairs to get some breakfast with her team

"morning Sakura-chan"

Naruto said why digging into his breakfast that Tazuna's daughter had made for them. Once everything was ready they went to the bridge ,and after a while of watching Tauna help build the almost finished bridge but as they were watching them they came under attack. As Sakura looked at the people who attacked them her eyes widened

'i-it's Zabuza and Haku if they see up inner we're so screwed'

'YOU GOT THAT RIGHT'

before Sakura could comment she noticed that Zabuza and Haku were looking at her

'FUCK SAKURA THEY SAW US'

"well well well Haku look who it is Sakura U-"

before Zabuza could finish her last name Sakura was behind him with a kunai to his neck

"you move Haku he dies and Zabuza you say my last name you die, but if you keep your mouth shut ill get you out of this with your life still intact cause tell me do you really think you can kill me Zabuza"

Sakura whispered to him only

"alright Uchiha you got yourself a deal"

Sakura smirked and pressed a pressure point on Zabuza's next to knock him out and make it look like he was dead, and then she did the same to Haku. After Sakura was done the bridge got finished and Zabuza and Haku disappeared, and Sakura and the rest of team 7 went back to the hidden leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>well thats the end of this chapter hope you liked it *drags a tied up itachi into a room*<strong>

**itachi: some one help me *tries to get free***

**sakura: *shakes head* well ya review please we always like it when you guys talk to us and maybe someone could help itachi but i hope you don't...bye bye *waves***


	8. Chapter 8

**hey hey every one here is chapter 8 hope you like**

**sakura: and i just want to say one thing before we stare *clears throat* thank you all for not saving itachi i owe each and everyone of you so anyway here's pein to do what itachi's job was yesterday before well**

**i locked him up lets just say that ok no need to tell them anymore sakura *glares***

**pein: anyway victoria-chan doesn't own Naruto...there can i leave now i have paper work to do**

**alright bye bye pein**

**sakura: bye bye **

***both wave good bye***

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since Sakura had left the land of waves and it was close to the chunin exams and Sakura had gotten word that pein was going to come and visit her sometime at the exam, and Sakura was jumping off the walls about it and training even harder that she had ever trained before to impress pein<p>

'maybe if i get this jutsu finished pein will finally stop looking at me like a was a child'

'YA LETS GET THIS SHIT DONE AND OVER WITH ALREADY WE JUST HAVE TO TEST IT OUT TO MAKE SURE IT WORKS'

'and i think i our dear cousin would love to help me out with this genjutsu don't you agree inner'

Sakuras inner smiled a twisted smile and laughed as she and Sakura saw Sasuke walking up to them with Naruto

"hey Sakura-chan wanna go practise for the chunin exams with us"

Naruto yelled waving his hand over his head and smiling, why Sasuke just stood there with her hands in his pockets looking at her

"alright Naruto but i need Sasuke to help me with a jutsu first if thats ok"

Sakura said as she ran up to them and put on a face smile that could fool anyone

"hn, what's the jutsu"

Sasuke asked in a bored voice

"well mr. i-take-all-the-fun-out-of-everything i need you to go into this genjutsu i've been working on so please Sasuke if i can get this correct i can impress my brother when he comes to watch the chunin exams"

Sasuke sghed and nodded

"alright it's not like it can kill me"

Sasuke said why Sakura did rapid hand signs

"the black abuse"

Sakura said under her breath as Sasuke and her started to fade into pitch black, and then Sasuke saw it the massacre, but this time itachi had killed him. Sasukes eyes widened and then Sakura stabbed him with a kunai to the arm and her screamed out in pain

"S-Sakura what are you doing"

Sasuke hissed as he pulled the kunai out, but then his anger turned into surprise

'wait she just stabbed a kunai into my arm and caused me a lot of pain shouldn't i be out of this jutsu by now'

Sasuke thought as he looked around the darkened room to find Sakura, and not long before he found her, her head had gotten cut off by itachi

"foolish little brother you lack hatred, you'll never kill me"

itachi tuntab as he picked up the body and walked away. Sasuke was about to run after them when he realized he was chained by his wrists and ankles, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the darkness, and was about to activate chidori to cut throw the chains but Sakura had removed the jutsu from him when she noticed that.

"so did the justs show you most deepest fears like it's supposed it was"

"hn, is good"

Sasuke said before walking off

"hey teme you're going the wrong way the training grounds are the other way"

Naruto yelled, but Sasuke shook his head

"not in the mood anymore see ya two"

Sakura and Naruto just looked at eachother before shrugging

'OH YA WE GOT THE MINICHER ITACHI GOOD'

inner cheered and jumped inside Sakuras head causing her to sigh inwardly

"so um you see Naruto me and Sasuke aren't going to be able to see you until the chunin exams pervy sage wants to teach me some new jutsus and i heard that Kakashi-sensei was taking Sasuke to go train his sharingan so this is the last spare till them"

Sakura showed no emotion s he said that all she did was nodded

'finally a break from the mission'

'JUST WHAT WE NEED A DAY TO YOURSELF AND TRAINING YOU AS HAPPY AS I AM SAKURA'

Sakura shook her head inwards

'no i'm way more happy than you'

"Salira-chan here we go don't hold back"

"wouldn't dream of it"

Sakura said before her and Naruto clashed kuni and pushed each other back. Sakura had done a flip and landed her feet on a tree trunk, and pushed off towards Naruto, but he rolled out of the way. Sakura turned around before her feet hit the ground, and she ran towards Naruto again and jumped up and slammed her foot into the top of Naruto head causing his legs to go into the ground. As Sakura stepped off his head she placed one hand on her hip and look at Naruto how was trying so hard to pull his feet out the ground, Sakura couldn't help it he looked like an idiot and she laughed

"n-naruto you baka"

Sakura laughed rolling on the ground why Naruto glared at her

"oh shut up Sakura-chan and help me please"

Sakura was still laughing, but nodded her head and grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the ground in one quick move. The next day all of team 7 was was at the gate and shocking enough Kakashi wasn't late, needless to say Sasuke even had his eyes widened a bit

"well me and Sasuke will see you in a month Sakura"

Sakura nodded and waved as Kakashi and Sasuke left. Now it was only Naruto, Sakura, and the sage

'well see ya in a month Sakura-chan i'll miss you"

Sakura put on another face smiled on and nodded

"bye Naruto"

when Naruto was out of sighet from the gate Sakura walked up to the hokage tower to talk to the hokage.

'well time to ask if i can go home for a month to train i really miss father and pein'

'WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS OR DO YOU ONLY MISS PEIN AND FATHER'

'shut up inner i miss the others to and you now that'

Sakura yelled at her before knocking on the hokage door and then walking in when he said 'enter'

"ah Sakura what brings you here"

"hokage-sama if you would alow me but as you are aware i am in the chunin exams along with my team and i wish to go and train with my brother for the month if you would allow me two if that is"

the hokage thought about it for a second and then nodded

"very well Sakura you will leave immediately"

"thank you hokage-sama"

sakura bowed before leaving to go and pack. as Sakura walked into her house she called for zetsu, and after a few minutes he appeared

"zetsu i need you to tell my father and pein i will be heading back for a mouth to get ready for the chunin exams they should expect me there in a day or two"

"yes Sakura-hime"

Zetsu said with a bow before sinking back into the ground leaving Sakura to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's the end people hoped you liked<strong>

**sakura: victoria-chan if you're thinking about me and pein being together for get it **

**pein: why whats so bad about being with me **

**ya** **sakura if itachi wasn't so fucking hot i would go for pein so why wount you be with him**

**sakura: because one i'm a uchiha bakas father would kill pein for being with me **

**madara: well if i can have a say in who my daughter dates i would say-**

***covers madaras mouth* baka don't say it thats for latter chaperes anyway please review **

**sakura: and try to get me out of this please**

**pein and me: NO *looks at each other with wide eyes***

***runs around yelling* Pein loves Sakura, Pein loves Sakura**

**pein: bye *runs after me***

**sakura:...*jaw drops open***


End file.
